creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Babywolf
Statistics *'Homeplanet:' The Babywolves originate from the planet of Myschevaun, a world in Iskian Empire space and the homeworld of the ever-curious Ghremms. *'Locomotion:' Babywolves move about upon four spindly legs ending in four-fingered paws. They can move about rather nimbly on these limbs. *'Environment:' These organisms inhabit the grasslands that dot the planet Myschevaun, but normally find themselves resting the day away in cool caverns, sometimes gathering in piles for warmth during colder winter months or during storms. *'Diet:' Babywolves, despite their naming might indicate are herbivorous organisms, plucking fruits and berries and other succulent treats off of various low-level floral life. *'Size:' Babywolves stand somewhat taller than an average adult Human, able to lean over into the cribs of children in an unintentional, almost looking fashion. *'Lifespan:' The lifespan of a Babywolf is unknown; none have ever survived long in captivity and no efforts have been successful to see one die in the wild of natural causes. *'Personality:' Babywolves are an ever-curious lot. While this level of insatiable curiosity is fairly common amongst organisms on their planet, they have since been introduced to numerous other planets and they incessantly harass colonists who arrive there. *'Lifestyle:' Babywolves spend their waking periods foraging for food and really bored and seemingly seeking entertainment. They greatly enjoy messing around with anything piquing their interest however they can quickly forget an item as they can be easily distracted by something else. *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Forage (99.8% success rate) *'Armor:' The body of a Babywolf is covered in hardened scales that serve as moderate protection against their foes. *'Defenses:' Outside of their natural armor, Babywolves have large pointed ears to better hear their surroundings. Although they lack depth perception, their large eye can see quite a distance away with ease. *'Weapons:' The clawed digits of a Babywolf's hands are their only real method of attack, though they can also bite in dire enough situations. *'Tools:' Babywolves have a pair of arms extending from underneath their body, adapted from a third set of legs that their ancestors possessed for faster running speed. These arms end in hands with elongated fingers and thumbs and complemented with sharp nails tipping each. *'Method of Eating:' Grab fruit or berry off of bush and place item into mouth via hands. Masticate food until it is an easily digestible mush and swallow. Food passes through the guts and is excreted on the other end as waste product. *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity reached after 11 months. Tend to breed in excellent conditions and will enter diapause between these times of great abundance. *'Gestation:' 3-4 months then give live birth. *'Offspring Incubation:' None; mothers give live birth. *'Number of Offspring:' 2-3 on average. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 20%. Many Babywolf cubs are eaten by local predators or their curiosity gets them into trouble that proves fatal all too often. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Babywolf / Babywolves / Babywolven 'Scientific Classification' *'Domain:' Eukaryota *'Kingdom:' Animalia *'Phylum:' Chordata *'Class:' Hemiinsecta (Hemiinsects — Chordates with arthropod features. Most feature a partial or full exoskeleton in addition to their endoskeleton) *'Order:' Mandibulosauria (Mandibulosaurs — Hemiinsects with reptilian and insectoid features) *'Family:' Segoingrediae (Umbrella Taxon — six-limbed mandibulosaurians which have not been moves elsewhere yet) *'Genus:' Aobozu *'Species:' pachníraptor *'Binominal Name:' Aobozu pachníraptor Trivia *The genus name for the Babywolf, "Aobozu", is a reference to the Japanese mythological creature. While the Babywolf was in no way inspired by the creature, the Aobozu was discovered while searching out mythical creatures known for stealing babies. The Aobozu's singular eye and blue skin made it the perfect match for naming the Babywolf (scientifically, at least) after them. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Herbivores Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials